


Fall in VOID

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i just really really love the voidman, more of a poem than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers searing heat <br/>Clipboard and pen in his hands <br/>Mechanical whirs in the distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall in VOID

It's calm

quiet so dark...

darker...

yet darker

 

He remembers searing heat

Clipboard and pen in his hands

Mechanical whirs in the distance

 

His hands...

They feel so strangely light

No longer burdened by an unseen weight

 

Eye sockets slowly light up

Yet vision does not return

There is nothing but darkness

No sound, no light, no sight

It's VOID

 

Once he was a man of science

Once he served a King

Once he was a father of two

 

Fire.

The flames are devouring him

He's turning to dust

Bones melding together and he

s

i

n

k

s

 

Until at last

Light

It blinds him

 

And then he sees again

A child's silhouette in the doorway

Stick in hand

 

Their approach is slow

Wary and calculated

 And he senses something familiar

 

DETERMINATION

He feels his mouth open

He feels amusement knowing this

 

And as they approach ever closer

He feels his body (if you can call it that) convulse

And he's gone once more

 


End file.
